


Words Hung Above

by AjaysLullaby



Series: watch the world go by [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, also shes thirstty for crypto, just a peek at the gears in Natalies head when they start a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: A new game starts, and Natalie can't wait to get in. Crypto is just along for the ride.





	1. The Look of It

**Author's Note:**

> this is gunna be a two to three part short, next one is in cryptos pov

It was the middle of lunch when the siren sounded and the screens flashed. 

Lifeline, Bloodhound, Pathfinder.

Bangalore, Wraith, Mirage.

Octane, Caustic, Revenant.

Gibraltar, Crypto, her.

Wattson was excited but nervous. She hadn't really talked to Crypto since he let her crash and recharge in his bed. 

The next morning had been a bit awkward, but they had gone to breakfast after she had woken him from his position at the desk. She hadn't wanted to, he looked peaceful and cute slumped over his keyboard, hair falling into his face and mouth parted slightly.

She shook her head and put her cup of tea down, skipping to her room and grabbing her jacket and pylon, slinging the heavy machine on her back.

She stretched and cracked her spine up and down, shaking her limbs out as she walked towards her place with Gibraltar and Crypto. 

"Bonjour! Best of luck to us, oui?" She smiled at the two of them, eyes flicking from one to the other as she stood in the middle.

Crypto gave her the smallest of nods, mouth tilting slightly upward. It made her feel warm inside.

He was in his usual attire, hair messy and damp from the shower he had rushed to get out of. The dripping water on his collarbone was distracting her and she had to tear her eyes away.

"Haha, we got this sista, let's get ready to go!" Makoa said, large frame relaxed and inviting. His face was lit up, excited for the new round of fighting to come their way.

"Ye, let's try to keep under the radar where we can," was Crypto's response, eyes cutting toward Gibraltar. 

She giggled and launched herself off the descending platform, wind whipping past her face, dragging tears like raindrops from her eyes.

She turned in a flip, catching sight of the other following her, and she grinned again, heading down as they caught up.

They landed in the Trainyard, Gibraltar below and the other two in the hanging hanging cars. She waved to Crypto as she passed him on the way to the others across, swinging gently on the zipline.

Looting in the start was always her favorite part once they hit the ground, the distant sound of fighting slowly growing closer; finding something quite good and teasing her teammates; sharing what she didn't need; the ease of discussion. It was a ritual she loved.

Dropping, she hit the ground hard, knees bending and booster keeping her from breaking anything in the landing. 

There were a few gunshots, then the sound of a cargo bot exploding and then -

"Aye, yo! I got a vault key! Make way, Gibralta comin' thru!"

She began running, Crypto landing next to her and running to her left.

They caught each others gazes and she flushed, watching his eyes glance her over as he smiled. 

The games just got a whole lot more exciting.


	2. Soothe Me Daily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fight goes sour and Tae Joon panics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt resist waiting so here have this

There was gunfire and yelling and explosions and the only thing that mattered to him right now was the crackling silence through the squad radio.

She had been split off and downed an enemy before gunfire had taken his attention and he focused on the enemy team. Now they were the last two squads and Natalie was missing. She was  _ down  _ and _ bleeding out  _ and _ she was missing. _

Her call had come through staticy and quiet and in pain and he was panicking. Gibralter was busy finishing the last of them off as Tae Joon used Scout to try and find the missing woman.

His heart hammered in his chest, and he didn't understand why he felt such a way. 

It had been like this, only worse, since he let her crash in his room. His heart sped up when he looked at her, flushing when she laughed, smiled when she did, eyes crinkling when she was happy. She was a beautiful soul and he admired her simplicity, her unwavering joy, the way she refused to bow into the cruelties of the world.

And now terror at the thought of losing her was neigh on consuming him.

Her orange jacket should be easy to spot amongst the snow and grass and craggy rocks but he  _ couldn't find her where was she please let him find her in time please where- _

_ There. _

It was a strip of blue and orange tucked away into a small crevice, hidden. He had Scout hover above and spoke over the comms.

"I'm on my way, Paquette. Don't bleed out on me yet."

She gave a strained chuckle, "Oui, I am trying not to, Mr Park. But, s'il vous plaît, hurry, I do not have much longer." 

He didnt even waste the time responding, instead dashing toward her location, Gibraltar grabbing medpacks and shield cells behind him for them all.

He reached her, palms sweating and hair ruffled, just in time. 

The revive went off but there were shots incoming and no time to say anything. Gibraltar threw his shield down and they prepared for the last fight.

"Once more, shall we go again Ms Paquette?" He asked, offering her his hand as the circle closed and the last team closed in.

She took his hand lightly, "Of course, Mr Park. Now, we win this game and go get dinner after?" 

The suggestion threw him off, but he nodded with a tiny smile. 

"You two need a room already, haha! Let's go kids!"

Natalie blushed and Tae Joon ducked his head. Of all the people to forget about being there…

Well, no matter. He had a game to win and a dinner to get to.


	3. Never Fret None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner was a success, that is all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the korean and french are literally from google translate but im trying. help is appreciated

**** Dinner had been, well, awkward at first. Stilted conversation and a struggle to connect. But eventually they found common ground, even enough for them to stand on and be equals.

She'd cooked for the both of them (he was hopeless in the kitchen), and watching her work had been nice

Domestic and soothing. It almost reminded him of days where he and Mila would watch Mystik in the kitchen, quietly playing and just content. 

She had made a simple few dishes; sesame chicken, rice, and vegetables. It had tasted amazing and he had had second helpings. That had made her laugh, and he grinned in response.

Now they were walking through the gardens beneath the Overlook, just talking and spending time in comfortable silence. 

He hummed in contemplation, pausing and looking at her curiously, nerves intermingled.

"Ms Paquette, would you do me the honor of letting me use your first name?" He asked quietly, hand grasping her arm before she continued walking without realizing.

She blinked, eyes wide but cheerful as she giggled and replied, "Oh, oui! You may call me Natalie, or Nat if you'd like. May I call you by your first name then, Mr Park?" Her head tilted in inquiry, blue eyes gorgeously staring at him, perfect like two pieces of the sky formed into disks and gifted to her.

He smiled softly, "I'd love nothing more. You may call me Tae Joon."

She smiled like the sun again, and he realized his hand was still on her arm. Should he move it? What was the action to take here? He was so out of his comfort zone and so confused but. He felt  _ happy _ . And  _ happy _ was rare nowadays. So he'd treasure it, and hope that this little flickering spark wouldn't go out.

She was like the sky on a summer's day, bright and big and never ending and warm. He treasured that. He wondered what she felt toward him, but it didn't much matter much, as whatever it was was obviously positive. 

"Would you like to continue walking, Natalie?" He asked, moving his hand off her arm and offering his own to take.

"Yes, I'd like that beaucoup, shall we?" She threaded her arm through the crook at his elbow, hand gently resting on his arm. 

The warmth of her made his heart beat fast and he cursed it, hoping she couldn't tell.

"I enjoyed dinner, your cooking is exceptional, truly. I haven't had a homecooked meal like that in a long time, geugeos eun ieossda."

"Well thank you, we'll do it again next week if you'd like?"

"Ye, I would like that."

"Then it's settled, next Tuesday we have dinner after the games."


End file.
